Fotografias
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: One-Shot. Sólo quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para ti…No me arrepiento de nada, ni de un solo día, ni una sola noche a tu lado…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde el inicio, hasta el final…Te amo, Leonardo Hamato. UsagixLeonardo


_No me presten atención, sólo soy yo, viendo que tan ñoño puedo escribir jajajajaja_

_Advertencia: Fic escrito con la intención de no ser apto para diabéticos por la cantidad de azúcar que contiene. Sin embargo, mis niveles de azucarado no son los mismos a la media, sooo…;_

_UsagixLeo…sólo para variar XD_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El polvo que reinaba en el pequeño cuarto, hacia casi imposible para el conejo el completar la misión que lo tenía hurgando entre tanto trebejo, obligándose a detenerse, cada vez que su sensible nariz amenazaba con provocarle otro estornudo, haciendo su búsqueda una lenta, y hasta cierto punto, tortuosa.

Sin embargo, por nada del mundo se rendiría hasta que encontrara lo que buscara.

Después de tanto luchar, observo un reflejo azul, que de inmediato atrapo su atención, así que, retirando algunas cajas, llego hasta la pequeña señal, suspirando aliviado al encontrar el objeto que le había estado robando el sueño hasta aquel momento. Con reverencia lo tomo entre sus manos, no importándole el quitar el polvo acumulado gracias a los años de olvido en aquella bodega con sus manos, recordándole a Usagi todas las veces que se había prometido que arreglaría el pequeño desorden, para, posteriormente, postergar la limpieza, llegando incluso a disminuir sus visitas al pequeño cuarto, para evitarse el amargo recordatorio.

Y al parecer, nuevamente el cuarto quedaría sin limpiar, ya que, en aquellos momentos, había algo mucho más importante que Usagi debía hacer.

Limpiándolo lo mejor que podía en aquel momento, leyó con cariño la portada del objeto que había rescatado.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Usagi", se leía en la prolija letra de su mejor amigo, de color verde, en un fondo azul metálico, encontrándose abajo una fecha. Sonriendo con cariño ante el recuerdo emanado al ver aquel sencillo álbum de fotos, no pudo evitar abrirlo para reencontrarse con aquellos momentos vividos, preservados perfectamente en los trozos de papel que sobrevivían al pasar de los años.

La primera vez que había tenido el privilegio de conocer la existencia de las fotografías, ciertamente, le había causado cierta ansiedad. El, como toda la gente de su mundo, creía que no había mejor manera de preservar los recuerdos, que en la mente de uno mismo. Aun así, con el pasar del tiempo, se vio apreciando cada vez más y más, aquella curiosa invención, llegando a disfrutar los momentos en que, las fotografías eran tomadas.

Fue por ello que Leonardo, en uno de sus cumpleaños, le había obsequiado aquel álbum, que ya contaba con algunas fotografías.

'El inicio de nuestra historia', había dicho Leonardo en aquella ocasión. Más cierto, no podría haber estado.

La primera foto, era una donde salían los dos, y por su apariencia, y los edificios que se distinguían en el fondo, había sido durante el primer torneo, donde se conocieron, donde su vinculo comenzaba a formarse. Los dos tan jóvenes, sin ninguna idea de hasta donde los llevaría aquel encuentro, ignorando su futuro.

Despacio, paso algunas páginas, deteniéndose solo brevemente para apreciar las imágenes, hasta detenerse en una en particular.

Se trataba de una fiesta. El cumpleaños de los hermanos. Michelangelo era el que, como siempre, desbordaba mayor alegría, y más al encontrarse cerca de la mesa de los regalos y el pastel. Raphael se encontraba cerca de su hermano, intentando por todos los medios, de alejarlo de los regalos para que no los abriera antes de tiempo. Donatello se encontraba en el sofá, platicando con su amiga humana, April, mientras disfrutaban de sus bebidas. El maestro Splinter, se encontraba disfrutando de la escena, observando orgulloso a sus hijos, desde el sofá individual, no pudiendo ocultar la tranquilidad que sentía en aquel momento.

Y no muy lejos de allí, en otro sofá, se encontraban Leonardo y él, platicando, riendo, Usagi con una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven tortuga, mientras el líder le platicaba un secreto, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, su mirada apacible y llena de cariño dirigida en esos momentos, a su todavía mejor amigo.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que, se encontraban a pocas horas de llevar su relación a algo más, arriesgando a perderlo todo, o ganar mucho más.

Cerrando el álbum, abandono la habitación, para dirigirse a su nuevo objetivo.

Gracias a sus diferencias de dimensiones, y a las obligaciones de cada uno, habían acordado, años atrás, que pasarían determinado tiempo en la dimensión del otro, por lo que, no era de extrañar encontrar objetos del samurái en la casa de las tortugas, y hasta cierto punto, había sido preferible, ya que, gracias a la vida errante del guerrero, aquello le había brindando la oportunidad de tener estabilidad.

Y estabilidad era lo que más ahora que nunca necesitaba Leonardo en su vida.

Sin dificultad, recorrió en silencio los pasillos del hogar, disfrutando del sonido de la televisión con el volumen sólo lo suficientemente alto para no disturbar al resto de la familia, el murmullo de la voz de Donatello, mientras repetía sus planes, las opciones que aun no había revisado. El sonido de Raphael golpeando su saco, con músculos que no habían perdido su fuerza, a pesar de los años. Todo ello le brindaba un sentido de familiaridad y pertenencia. No le extrañaba que Leonardo hubiera insistido con tanta urgencia el regresar pronto a su casa familiar.

Pronto, llego hasta la habitación del líder del clan Hamato, sólo dudando un poco, antes de entrar, siendo recibido por la imagen de Leonardo, sentando en su cama, observando maravillado sus ninjato, los cuales se encontraban en su lugar de honor cerca de la pared, sin atreverse a tocarlos, sólo apreciándolos, como si fuese la primera vez que posaba sus ojos sobre ellos.

Usagi se permitió estudiarlo por unos segundos, notando aquellos detalles que podían ser perdidos con facilidad para el poco observador. Las cicatrices que reinaban en el cuerpo de la tortuga, las arrugas que habían comenzado a aparecer con el pasar de los años, las cuales, a los ojos de Usagi, sólo aumentaban la belleza de su portador; la figura esbelta, pero llena aun de vigor y agilidad como cuando joven; y aquellas manos, fuertes y seguras, que durante varías noches se habían aferrado a él, brindando y buscando seguridad.

Al notar que su presencia no había sido detectada, tosió un poco, llamando así la atención de la tortuga, quien se giro de inmediato ante el sonido, siendo imposible de ocultar el dejo de duda que se hizo presente en sus ojos azules, antes de ser sustituidos por una amable sonrisa. El samurái se acerco al ninja, tomando asiento en la cama, conservando un poco de espacio entre los dos.

"Encontré este viejo regalo que un buen amigo me dio hace ya varios años", comentó, colocando el álbum en las manos de la tortuga, permitiendo que el ninja lo estudiara a su complacencia, sólo esperando, observándolo recorrer con sus dedos, con cierto cariño y nostalgia las letras escritas hace mucho tiempo.

Sin decir una palabra, Leonardo abrió el álbum, encontrándose con la primera foto de los dos juntos.

La expresión de su mirada era indescriptible, mientras la esperanza crecía en el pecho del samurái, quien no se atrevía siquiera a respirar, por temor a romper el encanto, decidido a esperar, permitiendo que la astuta mente del ninja trabajara, luchara por salir de la bruma que lo mantenía atrapado.

"…Somos nosotros", se atrevió a comentar Leonardo, mientras apreciaba cada detalle de las fotografías, deteniéndose más tiempo en unas que otras. Observando con tristeza una donde salía el samurái, tomando el té con su maestro, sonriendo cuando veía a sus hermanos, tratando al conejo como uno más de su pequeña familia. Luchando por una pisca de reconocimiento al ver las fotografías donde salía él junto al samurái, sonriendo, hablando, pasando el rato. Deteniéndose por completo al observar la misma foto, que sólo hacia unos minutos había cautivado a Usagi, trasportándolo al pasado.

La mirada llena de dolor del ninja, obligo a Usagi a hablar, a ayudar a Leonardo a alcanzar aquello por lo que estaba luchando.

"Ese día, era tu cumpleaños…los dos habíamos estado platicando, éramos muy buenos amigos…", sonrió con tristeza, recordando perfectamente aquel día. "Logré convencerte que tomarás un poco de sake…al poco rato, no parabas de reír y de hablar de cada una de las aventuras que tú y tus hermanos habían tenido ese año…tampoco dejabas de abrazarme…"

"…entonces nos besamos…", termino de decir Leonardo, observando la foto incrédulo, como sino creyera lo que acababa de decir. El corazón de Usagi comenzó a latir emocionado. "…tenía miedo que me rechazaras…"

"Pero no fue así"

Leonardo no respondió, paso a la siguiente fotografía. Usagi estaba recostado, y aunque solo salía su tórax, se podía apreciar que no traía ropa, una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, la siguiente, salía Leonardo, su rostro levemente escondido entre el pelaje del pecho del samurái, mientras Usagi abrazaba al ninja con uno de sus brazos, y con el otro tomaba la fotografía. A pesar de que el conejo no era muy bueno con la tecnología del mundo del líder del clan Hamato, había tomado un gusto rápidamente al usar la cámara fotográfica, siendo aquella primera foto, la que él incluyo en el álbum, decidido a llenarlo de recuerdos.

Siguieron viendo fotos en un silencio cómodo, sólo interrumpido por el pasar de las hojas. Leonardo nuevamente se detuvo observando una, donde salían los dos, siendo posible apreciar el paso del tiempo. Varios años habían pasado ya desde la primera fotografía hasta esa. Usagi aprovecho para observarla, siendo obvio que había sido tomada en su mundo, en alguno de sus muchos viajes, al lado de su tortuga, enseñándole la libertad a Leonardo de recorrer cientos de paisajes e interactuar con el mundo. Cosa que no podía hacer tan fácilmente en su hogar.

Pronto, la foto se vio afectada por una gota de agua, a la cual, le siguieron muchas más…

"No recuerdo…por más que trato, es como si todos esos años nunca hubieran pasado", la angustia en Leonardo era palpable, provocando una reacción inmediata en el samurái, quien deseaba proteger a su compañero de aquel dolor. "No logro recordar, Usagi…¡tengo miedo!", murmuro agobiado el ninja, correspondiendo el abrazo ofrecido, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del samurái, amortiguando sus sollozos.

Usagi le permitió a Leonardo desahogarse. Musitando palabras consoladoras, ofreciéndole todo su amor y protección al ninja por medio de su abrazo, siendo fuerte por los dos.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, tomo el rostro de la tortuga para observar su mirada, disfrutando aquel dejo de reconocimiento y amor reflejado en aquellos orbes azules. Un oasis en el desierto que había invadido a la pareja.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para ti…No me arrepiento de nada, ni un solo día, ni una sola noche a tu lado…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde el inicio, hasta el final…Te amo, Leonardo Hamato"

"Y yo a ti, Usagi", susurro el ninja, antes de besarlo. No sabía cuando volvería a tener total lucidez, cuando sería capaz de reconocer otra vez a su samurái.

Por ello, disfrutaría aquel momento como si fuera el último.

Hasta que se volvieran a ver…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y pensar que este fic fue inspirado por la canción "Perfecta" de Miranda, jojojojo, déjenmelo a mi para convertir algo romántico en angst! xD_

_Espero que a alguien le haya gustado!_


End file.
